The present invention relates to an infant enclosure and, more particularly, to an infant enclosure that mimics a womb.
Some infants experience emotional distress due to their new surroundings outside of the womb. Current baby beds include cribs, bassinets and pack and plays, which do not simulate a comforting, womb-like environment.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved baby enclosure that mimics a womb.